


Dear Lizzie

by Pillow_Bee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, introducing Lizzie the Shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Bee/pseuds/Pillow_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles couldn't find Lizzie after spring cleaning, and starts to fret.</p><p>Erik is taller than Charles and therefore is capable of hiding the darn plush toy in one of the wall cabinets.</p><p>Lizzie is quite powerless, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Lizzie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture made by [ nebulein ](http://nebulein.tumblr.com/post/9642534196) and by the short scribble by [palalife](http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/30083924588/angelwingkayla-nebulein-is-this-for-me-oh).
> 
>   
>  [](http://s75.beta.photobucket.com/user/takeructk4/media/lizzie_zps628ffb92.jpg.html)   
> 
> 
> “Is this for me? Oh Erik, you shouldn’t have.”  
> “Think of me when you hold him.”  
> “It’s a he? I just named it Elizabeth.”  
> “…” 

“Erik, dear, have you seen Lizzie?” Charles called out from their bedroom. “I very distinctly remember putting her out of the way when we were cleaning the house yesterday!”

Erik, who was in the kitchen, eyed the cabinets above the sink — the only place where Charles couldn’t reach, not without Erik’s help, anyway — for a moment. “I don’t know, Charles, I haven’t seen it since yesterday.”

“Right,” Charles hollered back before he continued to search for the plush toy all around the house.

Some men might not have minded much when their significant other grew so attached to a plush toy — so much so that they named it ‘Elizabeth’ and insisted that she — it — _whatever_ — had a say in things when it came to sleeping arrangements, but Erik had had just about enough. While it was true that he himself had bought Elizabeth for Charles (just because Charles had fondly told Erik once that he looked like a shark), he hadn’t expected the younger man to grow so fond of it.

“I know I’ve put her out of the way,” Charles ground out as he dashed past Erik towards the washing machine. He peered inside and sighed. “You don’t think we’ve accidentally thrown her away, do you?” he asked, now straightening up and biting his lower lip.

 _Now wouldn’t_ that _be the perfect solution?_

Erik had actually thought of just throwing away the stupid plush toy, but he just couldn’t do it. At times when he had to work very late into the night, he’d find Charles curled up with Elizabeth in bed when he got back home – and despite being a man in his late-twenties, Charles actually managed to look like a child whenever he’s asleep like that. And Erik simply could not bear the thought of what Charles’ face would look like if he’d somehow found out that Erik had purposely threw away Elizabeth.

“Charles, you worry too much,” Erik said calmly. “You know how things tend to disappear and show up again at times, right? Besides, it’s only a plush toy.”

“Well, it’s not really just a plush toy,” said Charles. “You gave her to me on our first date, remember?” – ( _"How can I not?"_ Erik thought dryly.) – “And I really appreciate her – and now I’ve lost it.”

“Hey, hey – listen to me.” Erik placed his hands on Charles’ shoulders and looked straight into those piercing blue eyes. “We’ll find Elizabeth. Just relax – there’s no need to get so worked up over this.”

The younger man let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “You’re right,” he said finally. Then he offered Erik an apologetic smile before leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on Erik’s lips. “You’re right,” he said again, “I’m sorry, love. I just…”

“Stressed out over your thesis presentation, I know,” said Erik, nodding. “I tell you what – why don’t you go ahead and sit down, and I’ll make you some tea.”

Charles’ face broke into a sunny smile. “Yeah, all right.”

He gave Erik another peck on the lips before sauntering away towards the living room. Erik didn’t take his eyes off of Charles until he was completely out of the kitchen – and only then did Erik turn his attention back to where the shark plush toy was hidden. 

“If you so much as _think_ about making a sound, Lizzie,” Erik threatened in a low, deadly voice as he glared at the cabinet doors, “you’ll be donated to the kindergarten down the street before you can even scream for help.”

After drinking his tea, Charles continued his search for Elizabeth, but as the morning stretched into the afternoon, he had to admit defeat and stop for the day, opting to look again later that evening.

Erik couldn’t help but feel proud of the way he’d handled things.

 _“Job well done, Lehnsherr,”_ he told himself that night as Charles curled up against him in bed, _"Job well done.”_

\---

Erik got up early the next morning, slipped out of bed and into the kitchen and, as quietly as he could, took Lizzie out of her hiding place and put her in one of the many garbage bags (filled with Charles’ old notebooks and god-knows what else) by the sink.

He couldn’t wait to see Charles’ face when, right after breakfast, he’d ‘accidentally’ tripped over the garbage bag and fall on Lizzie and, “See, Charles? Told you we’d find her eventually!” and then it’s Erik Lehnsherr: 26, Lizzie the Shark: 102.

(He’d level the playing field pretty soon, he’s sure.)


End file.
